Surviving Seventh Year
by TaliseArlenDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Melissa Boyd is finally starting her final year. Dedicated to her studies, she is one of the top students in her year. It's no wonder she is appointed Head Girl. Unfortunately, she and her Co-Head have a less-than-perfect relationship. Will Melissa be able to live through seventh year without going crazy? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything except OC and plot belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**I have decided to give Harry Potter a chance, since I love the series**

**The entire story is from Melissa's POV **

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap. _

"Five more minutes," I grumbled into my pillow.

_TAP, TAP, TAP._

I threw back my covers, really annoyed.

"I'm up? Happy?" I yelled, looking around for the cause of my distress. Gazing around my messy room, my eyes landed on an owl flapping outside my window with a letter tied to his leg. Obviously one of Hogwart's owls, seeing as my spectacled owl was still asleep in her cage. I opened the window and let the owl inside. After getting it something to eat and drink, I untied the letter from its foot, and let it fly out of my window.

"What's this?" I muttered, unfolding the letter. I scanned the top of the letter which read . . .

_Dear Miss Melissa Boyd,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of Head Girl for this year . . ._

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed, causing my owl to wake up with and annoyed hoot.

"Oh, shush Specs," I said excitedly. I stuck my hand into the envelope, drawing out my shiny badge. On the front read HEAD GIRL in red and gold letters, since I was in Gryffindor. Tripping over my Firebolt 2000 on my way to the door, I bounced downstairs to deliver the news to my mum and dad.

"MUM, DAD, GUESS WHAT?" I yelled, waving my letter around.

"Lower the volume, sweetheart," dad said, looking at me over the top of Daily Prophet. Mum was pouring coffee into her mug, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I"M HEAD GIRL! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" I yelled, completely ignoring my dad's comment. Mum dropped her mug onto the marble floor, coffee spilling from the broken mug.

"Mellie, I am so proud of you!" my dad said, getting up from his seat and engulfing me in a bear-hug.

"Dad. Can't. Breath." I wheezed out. He let go off me and my mum gave me a hug.

"I knew you could do it," she said, smiling. "I'll make you something special for this occasion." She cleaned up the coffee spill and fixed the mug with the _reparo _spell.

I sat down at the table. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had wanted this my entire time at Hogwarts. Getting over my excitement (not really), my thoughts drifted off to my unknown partner for the year. Who would it be? It used to be that only prefects could become Heads, but now Headmistress McGonagall had changed the rules. Now any seventh year student could become Head Girl or Head Boy. There was only one person I wished not to be Head boy, besides a Slytherin.

James Potter. The boy annoyed the hell out of me. Ever since he poured chocolate pudding down my shirt in first year. And when we were practicing Quidditch, he would always give me the wink that made most girls swoon. I would put up with a Slytherin, if it meant that I wouldn't have to deal with James Potter. I doubted McGonagall would appoint James unless she wanted her Head Girl to go mental.

Being the son of Harry Potter, he was treated like a saint. It was really annoying, since he took advantage of it. He and Fred Weasley would pull pranks on students, but James seemed to target me the most. I didn't mind Fred, actually, he was a friend of mine, as was the entire Potter/Weasley clan. We were family friends, after I had spent a summer with Domique. But I just couldn't stand James Potter. Unfortunately, my mental cursing of James was put to an end when my mum placed a plate of waffles, whipped cream, and sliced strawberries in front of me.

After stuffing myself, I went upstairs to write to my best friends, Dominique Weasley and Skylar Patterson, and ask them if they knew who Head Boy was. After sending Specs off with two letters, I busied myself into preparing for my final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Did you pack extra jumpers for winter?"

"Yes, mum."

"Did you remember your Firebolt 2000?"

"Yes, dad."

"Study hard and make sure to ace your tests."

"Pound Slytherin and win the Quidditch cup."

"Will do," I said, mock saluting with one hand while pushing my trolley with the other. I was getting some weird looks from the muggles.

"C'mon, I gotta find Dominique and Skylar. Plus, I know you wanna say hi to all of the Weasleys and Potters." Together, we ran through wall, emerging onto Platform 9-3/4. We squeezed through the crowd, until we came upon a mob of red-heads. Before I could even open my mouth to greet them, I was crushed with a giant hug from none other than Dominique Weasley.

"Hey! Long time no see kid," Dominique said, ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes at her. No matter how many times I remind her that 1) I'm older, and 2) we're both 5'10", she always called me "kid".

"Can you believing it?" I asked, "This is our last year here."

"C'mon, let's go score ourselves a compartment before they're filled up," Dominique said. After saying good-bye to my parents and every adult Weasley and Mr. Potter, Dominique dragged me onto the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment.

After finding an empty compartment, we threw our suitcases into the overhead compartment, and plopped into the seats.

"So, how was your summer?" Dominique said. "How did your parents react to Head Girl?"

"To answer your first question: pretty boring, actually. The answer your second question: my parents were very happy for me, and my mom broke her mug when I told," I replied. "Hey, do you know who Head Boy is? Is it Louis? Since he was prefect last year with me, he has a better chance of becoming Head."

"Um, actually," Dominique began, when our compartment door burst open. All thoughts about my Co-Head flew out of my mind.

"Hiya!" Skylar said, arms full of luggage, her long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She was the girly one of our trio, always looking perfect no matter what time of day.

"Hey Sky!" we screamed in unison, pouncing on her. We piled her suitcases onto the overhead compartments before sitting back down.

"Congrats on Head Girl!" Skylar squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks," I said, "Do you know who Head-Boy is?"

"Nope, sorry," Skylar said, shaking her head.

"I just really hope it's not James," I sighed, running my hand through my long brown hair, "I already have to put up with him as Head of our Quidditch Captain. I'll go mental if he's Head Boy. But that's crazy right? James wasn't even a prefect. He doesn't have that big of a chance. Unless McGonagall has actually gone mental from old age."

"Um, about that," Dominique hesitated, when our compartment flew open for the second time in a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing the Fred Weasley and the Spawn of Satan.

"Hey girls," James said, grinning while winking at him. His eyes twinkled, like he knew something that I didn't. Fred offered us all fist-bumped, which we returned.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed. I was just about to find out who was Head Boy.

"Just saying hi," he smirked, "Miss me?"

"In. Your. Dreams." I scoffed, standing up to my full height and crossing my arms. Still, he was several inches taller than me.

"So, I heard you got Head Girl?" James said, throwing his arm across my shoulders. I ducked out from underneath, glaring at him.

"So?" I asked.

"We have to go the prefect meeting or we're gonna be late," James said, his smirk growing wider.

"What do you mean "we"?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "Since when did you become a prefect? Does that mean Louis is Head Boy." James mimicked me, raising his eyebrow too.

"I'm not going as a prefect, love," James said. My eyes grew wide. This was not happening.

"Meet your new Head Boy," he said, gesturing to himself.

My jaw dropped so far, I was sure it hit the floor.

No. Bloody. Way.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Some comment/advice would be nice.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything except the OCs and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Have ever you seen a TV show where someone is pranked and there are hidden cameras filling their reactions? I felt like someone was going to jump out and yell, "You just got pranked", or something.

I stared blankly at James's smirk, literally feeling the smugness radiating of him.

"Better close your mouth before you catch flies," James said, hooking a finger under my chin and closed my mouth. If glares could kill, he would be six feet under, getting run by the train. Such a lovely thought.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late," James said, grabbing my arm and tugging me out the door, "Save us seats at the table, we have to help Hagrid guide the itty-bitty first years."

"Alright, whatever you say, Head Boy," Fred said. James nodded, and tugged me out into the hallway. I wrenched my arm away and stalked down the hallway.

"C'mon Boyd, don't be like that. Your gonna have to put with me for the rest of the year, seeing as we're gonna have to share a dorm. Might as well get used to it," James aid, catching up with me. I ignored his comment, instead asking, "How did your family react to this?"

"Now that you mention it, I believe the Burrow was silent for an entire one minute before Fred and Scorpuis started laughing," James replied, "The everyone was there. We were going to Diagon Alley when the owl came. Lily stated, and I quote, 'McGonagall has finally gone mental.'" I chuckled. I agreed with her completely. Then I remembered I was supposed to still be angry at James, so I walked wordlessly down to the prefect compartment the rest of the way.

* * *

All the prefects were already there; Rose Weasley and Louis Weasley from Gryffindor, Meghan Clearwater and Chris Chang from Ravenclaw, Samantha Abbot and Anthony Bones from Hufflepuff, and Vanessa Parkison and Nathan Crabbe from Slytherin. Everyone was lounging on the seats, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Alright everyone, let's get the meeting started," I said. "You guys should know the rules; you're allowed to deduct points on your own, but for each detention, you have a detention slip to either me or Potter." I waved an arm at James. "We also have to divide you up for rounds, but I didn't have the time to make a schedule . . ."

"However," James said, cutting me off. I shot him one of my death-glares, which he ignored, "I had enough time to make all the schedules until Winter break. You'll be getting new ones after break." He reached into his robes, pulling out four stacks of paper, and handed a stack to each pair of prefects. My jaw dropped, even further than last time. Since when did James, James _Bloody _Potter, take his time to help others. I was shocked. James had started talking again.

" . . . and the Gryffindors will be patrolling the week before break. Switching is allowed if the others agree. Tell your Quidditch captains to schedule practices so they don't interfere. Meetings will be posted on the newsboard in the Great Hall, so remember to check it. Any questions?" He looked at the prefects. Each person shook their head blindly in shock. "Well then, your dismissed. Tell the others to get changed into their school robes, we'll be at Hogwarts in," James checked his muggle watch, "thirty minutes." Everyone nodded and filed out the doorway. I was still frozen with shock.

"You coming Boyd?" James asked, holding the door with a smirk. I broke out of my trance and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was," I racked my brain for the right word, " . . pretty impressive." I immediately regretted my comment when James smirk stretched even wider. Great, now I had inflated his ego even more.

"Was that a compliment?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and continued down the hallway, when suddenly, the train lurched. I tripped, and instinctively, grabbed hold of the closest thing near me. That thing was James. Unfortunately, I caught James by surprise, and he fell down with me. I yelped and closed my eyes. However, when I hit the ground, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

"Boyd, after seeing do crazy stunts on your broom for all these years, I find it really funny that you get scared of falling in a train," said James's voice right by my ear.

I opened my eyes. I looked to see that I was lying on James, his arms around my waist. So he had taken the fall for me. Then I remembered this was James Potter, so I jumped out of his arms, like they were burning hot. I brushed off my arms and looked back down at him.

James was lying on the ground with his hands underneath his head, grinning at me. His hazel eyes twinkled, and he shifted, allowing me a peek at his tanned six-pack.

Yew! Where were these thoughts coming from? I had never had a thought like that before. After mentally slapping myself up-side the head, I spoke.

"Thanks," I muttered, waiting for him to get up.

When he didn't move, I said, "Look, I'm not helping you up. You're perfectly capable of that yourself."

"Way to ruin the moment, Boyd," James said, He laughed as he got up from the ground and brushed his arms. Is it just me, or does everyone do that when they fall? Anyway, I shot him my death-flare.

"That was _not _a moment, Potter," I said, utterly annoyed. James just threw back his head and laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat," James said. Ignoring him, I brushed past him and headed back to my compartment to change.

* * *

Everyone was making their way to the carriages while we stood at the edge of the lake.

"Oi, itty-bitty first years, please make your way over here," James yelled, waving his hand like a lunatic. I groaned. The one thing that was keeping me from pushing James into the lake with the Giant Squid was that he'd lead our Quidditch team to winning the Quidditch cup for three executive years. To be honest, he was a really good leader when he puts his mind to it.

"I'm gonna push you in the lake," I grumbled. James winked at me as the first years started crowding around us.

"Settle down, settle down, kids," James said, trying to get their attention. When it didn't work, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The first years immediately fell silent and stared at us.

"Alright, I'm James, and this is Melissa," he gestured at me, "and we're gonna be helping you to the castle." He stepped back, gesturing for me to speak. I raised an eyebrow, but decided to speak anyway.

"Okay, so you'll be arriving at the castle via boat," I announced, jabbing my thumb behind me to the boats, "Four to a boat, and please be careful. We have giant squid currently residing at the bottom of the lake." The first-years "ooohhed" at this. "Please stay seated during the ride, and don't splash water. I know you wanna have a look at the squid, but there will be time for that later. The squid has a feisty temper, you don't wanna provoke it. Any questions?"

When no one raised their hand, I continued, "Now find three other people and meet me and James by the boats." The first years started scrambling around, finding their friends. Then they paraded down to us.

James and I helped the first years into the boats. I snuck peeks at James during this. I saw him smiling, a genuine smile, at the kids. If only he was like this all the time. Ha! I'm kidding myself. That would only happen when Peeves stopped pranking students, as in never. I went to go help another first year when I heard a cry.

I turned around to see James kneeling in front of little girl. I rushed over and knelt next to James. The girl had a scraped knee and elbow, which were both bleeding pretty badly.

"You can go help the others," I said to James, "I got this." He nodded, and slowly got up and headed back to boats.

"I'm fine, you know," said the girl, "I'm Riley, by the way. Riley Grey." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said, "Look, I'm just gonna heal your scrapes so you can go back to your friends." But before I could do anything, she got up and muttered a healing spell carelessly, her scrapes disappearing and leaving nothing but dried blood.

"My mum's a healer," Riley said, grinning, "Besides, I also wanted to try out my new wand. Anyway, wanna walk with me back to the boats?" I shrugged, and got up to walk with her.

"So," she said, eyes twinkling mischeivously, "Who's that?" She pointed to James, who was still helping the crowd of first-years.

"That's Head Boy, James," I said, "Why do you care?"

"Are you two, uh, dating?" she asked in a, _duh, _voice. I stared at her in shock.

"What? No!" I said, maybe a littler to loudly. James looked at me, eyebrows raised. I waved a hand at him and turned back to Riley.

"You sure?" she asked, "He seems nice to you. Plus, he keeps on looking at you. I've noticed."

"Look," I said, rubbing my temples, "How about this? For you to stop bugging me about him," I jabbed a thumb in James's direction, "You'll be the first I tell if, _if, _something happens. Good enough."

Riley seemed satisfied with my offer. She spit in her hand and stuck out. "Let's shake on it," she said. I spit in my hand and shook hers.

"C'mon, let's get to the boats," I said, tugging her along.

I helped her into a boat with some girls and watched as they started chatting as the boat drifted away. Riley turned back one last time to wink at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what took so long?" James asked behind me. I jumped, before realizing it was him.

"Oh, nothing," I waved my hand carelessly, "Just some questions."

"About what?" he asked. I stiffened, quickly figuring what to say.

"Um, about the Sorting," I lied.

Desperate to change the subject, I said, "Wow, you managed to load most of the first years without me." James feigned hurt, and I rolled my eyes. Before I could do anything, James pushed me into the last boat, jumped in after me, and we drifted to the castle.

We quickly caught up to the first years, who were staring with amazement at Hogwarts.

"Last year here," James said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place," I said, softly.

"Me too," James muttered. We watched the castle until we passed through a cave opening and hit the sandy bank. All the first years noisily clambered out of the boats.

"_Lumos_," James and I said, our wands lighting up the dark cave.

"Follow us," I waved my hand over to a passageway in the cave. I lead the way with James trailing at the back of the first years. We came out in front of the castle, climbing the last flight of stairs before reaching the door.

"You ready?" I asked the first years. They all nodded. I turned around and knocked on the door.

* * *

**I know, this chapter was pretty boring.**

**Just bear with me here. I don't have this story all planned out. I'm writing whatever comes to me.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything except OCs and plot belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Another chapter, yay! Moving on . . .**

* * *

Unfortunately, for us, the other side of the door held an unpleasant surprise. The door slowly swung open, and I ushered all the first years inside.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Peeves, the git of a ghost, swooped in and started bombarding us with water balloons. Screams and yells filled the air.

"You know Peeves," James yelled at the poltergeist, "One would think that after years of pranking students, it would finally get it bit old. And water balloons, really? That's lame, even for you." Peeves cackled.

"I should say the same to you, Potter," Peeves said, "And the balloons were just the opening act." He started throwing even more balloons. But when it hit the first student, the poor kid started sprouting feathers.

"Peeves," I yelled, "I will go to the Baron!" Peeves away, cackling at the top of his, uh, lungs? When you're a ghost, do you even have lungs? Anyway, I gathered the victims that were hit and returned them back to normal. Then, I turned to James.

"Why did you have to provoke him?" I yelled in his face, "The poor kids grew feathers, _feathers,_ because of your immaturity! I swear, I will kill . . ."

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall opened and McGonagall walked in. The first years were looking fearfully around the room for Peeves, while his victims were still hacking up feathers, many of which were still on the ground.

"Miss Boyd, what happened here?" McGonagall asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Peeves," I explained. She nodded.

"You and Mr. Potter may join your friends in the Great Hall. Meet me in my office after the feast. I want to go over a few things with you two. The password is Transfiguration."

"Thank you Headmistress," I said before stalking away from James. I swear, if I have to share a dorm with _that _this entire year, my head will explode.

We walked silently into the Great Halls. Everyone was chatting and waiting for the Sorting to begin. I fumed while James whistled cheerfully.

Skylar and Dominique waved at me from the far end of the table, closest to the professors. They gestures to two seats between them and Fred. I stalked over and plopped down next to Dominique. James sat down next to me and immediately started planning a prank with Fred.

"It's James, isn't it?" Skylar asked, noticing my expression. I nodded, when the first years started timidly walking down the aisle. I found Riley, who waved back me cheerfully. Boy, was that girl confident.

McGonagall set the Sorting hat, in its torn and tattered glory on a stool. The hat burst into a song, and everyone cheered at the end. **(A/N: I'm just too lazy to write a song. Plus, my rhyming is absolutely terrible.) **McGonagall then unraveled her long list of student names.

"When I call your name please come up," McGonagall said to the first years, "Once the hat has sorted you, you will go sit at your house table."

She started reading.

"Kyle Adams."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Grace Armstrong."

"Hufflepuff!"

I zoned out for a couple of minutes, until I heard the name . . .

"Riley Grey." Riley walked up to the stool and sat down. She had her fingers crossed. I silently prayed for her to get Gryffindor. After a minute, the hat announced . . .

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped and cheered along with rest of the table. Riley walked over to our table, grinning at me. I shot her a thumbs-ups. Then she noticed I was sitting next to James. Riley no-so-subtly pointed from him to me, making a heart with her hands. I snuck a peek at James. He was still talking to Fred. Thank Merlin he had not seen Riley's hand gestures. I rolled my eyes, and she winked at me, giving me a thumbs-up, before going to sit with a few other first years.

Finally, after Sarah Zibelman got sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall let us dig in after giving a short start-of-term speech. The usual: the forbidden forest is forbidden, Filch's list of banned items, and Quidditch tryouts.

At this I heard James say, "I'm thinking about starting practices next week. I know the matches don't start 'till like, November, but we have to be prepared." Fred let out a groan. I agreed with Fred, everyone on our team would. James was a good leader, though I wouldn't say that out loud for the sake of his ego. There's a reason why he was appointed Quidditch Captain in fourth year. But he was just a bit _too _devoted. His practices killed, almost literally.

I heaped a load of food onto my plate. I still wanted room for dessert. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I eat like a typical girl. I grew up with three brothers, who are now all grown up and living in the real world. I'm real thankful they kept me from turning into one of those stuck-up girls. Thanks to them, I'm good at Quidditch, I prefer T-shirts and shorts or pants, and I can put up with a bad hair day. However, I still obey an adult's rules, if reasonable.

After stuffing my face with chocolate truffles and chocolate strawberries (chocolate is a weakness of mine), I chatted with Skylar and Dominique until the feast was over.

I walking out with Dominique and Skylar when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around to find James standing, jabbing his thumb at McGonagall. I groaned, and turned back to Dominique and Skylar.

"Dom! Sky!" I said, getting their attention, "Look, I have to go talk to McGonagall. I'll see you tomorrow." They nodded, and both hugged me, before heading off with the rest of the Gryffindors.

I followed James as he weaved through the crowd of students. I had no clue where the Headmistress's office was. I was only there once, because James had poured chocolate pudding down my shirt.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Oh please," James scoffed, "McGonagall's office is like my second home. Remember, master pranker." While saying this, he stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"God, that thing's ugly," I shuddered.

"Would you rather look at me?" James asked, smirking.

"Actually, the gargoyle looks pretty inviting," I said, smirking back. Something flashed in James's eyes that I couldn't identify. Maybe it was a trick of the light.

"Transfiguration," he announced. The gargoyle jumped aside, revealing a staircase. We climbed up it before reaching a set of doors. James knocked.

"Come in," said McGonagall. James pulled open the door. We walked in, and sat down in the two chairs set in front of McGonagall's desk.

I took everything in. Portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses lined the walls. Books placed neatly on the shelves, and the tables loaded with all sorts of magic gadgets.

"I assume you know why you are here?" McGonagall asked.

"You wanted to talk to us about some stuff," James said, carelessly.

"Yes," she replied, "First of all, I want to congratulate you both on Head Girl and Boy. I know you have a bit of . . history, but you will have to overlook that for the sake of Hogwarts students. Understood?" I snorted, but nodded. Who calls cursing (verbally, not the magic kind) and hexing a history?

"Now, this is a great responsibility, and if I must, I can strip away this honor," McGonagall replied, looking directly at James, who shrugged. "Mr. Potter, I expect the amount of pranks to be lowered." James sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Also, I know you, Mr. Potter are Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, and that Miss Boyd is on your team. I expect that practices will be scheduled so they do not interfere Head Duty," she said, eyeing us both. "And one last thing. You and the prefects are in charge of planning every school event," she continued, handing me a piece of parchment, "Here is a list of all these events. You are permitted to hold a meeting when necessary." James and I nodded.

"I expect you know where the Head dormitory is," McGonagall said to James, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes ma'am," he said, saluting her. McGonagall shook her head, but smiled.

"Good. The password will be decided between you two. You are dismissed," she said, waving her hand to the door. We got up from the chairs and walked out of her office.

Once we were back in the hallways of Hogwarts, James spoke.

"So, about the password," James said, running his hand through his hair, _again, _"How about a Quidditch team?" I shrugged.

"Sure, how about the Tutshill Tornadoes?" I suggested, "They're a really good team."

"Really?" James looked down at me, quirking an eyebrow, "The Tutshill Tornadoes? The Puddlemere United are so much better. Their chaser, Jocelind Wadcock holds the record for most goals scored in the British and Irish Quidditch League. They've won the league at least 22 times, and the European Cup twice," he said, sticking two fingers in front of my face. I pushed his hand aside, rolling my eyes.

"Look," I argued, "The Tornadoes won the League Cup five times in a row," I stuck my hand in front of his face, "which, by the way, is a British and Irish League record. Also, the Tornadoes recorded the fastest ever win in a League match against the Caerphilly Catapults. Their Seeker, Roderick Plumpton caught the Snitch after three and a half seconds." James looked at me, impressed.

"How about," I suggested again, "we choose the Holyhead Harpies. Your mum was on that team, right?" James nodded.

"Alright," he said, "Holyhead Harpies it is." That was when I realized . .

"Whoa," I stopped walking, "We just had an argument." James looked at me weirdly.

"Uh, Boyd," he said, "I'm sorry to pop your bubble, but we fight all the time."

"No," I countered, "This was the first time our argument was _civil._"

We walked in silently the rest of the wall. I got so dizzy from all the turning down corridors that I almost bumped into James, who had stopped in front of a stone wall. However, foured colored stones, one for each Hogwarts house, were wedged into the wall, and stood out from the boring grey stones. They were set in a way so that each stone was a corner od a rectangle.

"Holyhead Harpies," James said clearly.

The colored stones, and everything in between melted away, revealing a door. I opened the door and walked through.

The door opened to a small common room. From where I was standinf in the doorway, a fireplace was set into the left wall, with two couches and a love seat angled to surround it. Behind the couches was table with two chairs, probably for us to sign detention slips or something. A stairway in the back wall lead to the bathroom and split, no doubt leading to our rooms.

"Mind moving?" asked James from behind me. I walked in, placing the paper of events on the table.

"I'm gonna go check out my room," James said, making his way to the staircase. I followed, and we split ways at the top. Out of habit, I went left and he went right.

I walked into my room to see that my stuff was piled neatly in the corner of my new room. Specs was happily munching on some treats.

My walls were a bluish-aqua color, my favorite. My bed-frame, desk, and closet were all white. My mattress was a light green; my blankets a light pink. After placing an extension charm on my closet, I rushed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was.

Quickly changing into PJs, I dove into the bed. As I was drifting off, I thought I heard a faint "good night Boyd" from the James's room, before I fell asleep completely.

* * *

Hope this chapter was enjoyable.

Now, about that Quidditch argument, everything they said came for online.

Yeah, I actually went online to search for Quidditch teams.

Until next time . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: OCs belong to me. Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling**

* * *

My wake-up call sounded.

_Hoot-hoot. _

I groaned, throwing my pillow at the source of noise. An annoyed squawk told me I hit my mark. Then I realized I had just pelted Specs with a pillow.

"Oh my gosh," I said, scrambling out of bed to make sure Specs was okay, "I'm so sorry. But seriously, you should be used to it by now." She gave me a hoot. I dug in my suitcase to find my muggle watch. In red, it blinked **_8:20 AM, Sept_ 2**. Merlin, why didn't I get up earlier? Classes started in 40 minutes, and I still had to get ready, find my books, and eat breakfast. The day was _not _starting out well.

I rushed around, grabbing my textbooks, parchments, and quills from various suitcases, throwing them into a bag. I threw on my uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, black dress pants (no more skirts!), a pair of black converse, and my Gryffindor tie. Last year, McGonagall had announced that the students only had to wear robes from November to March. To be honest, Hogwarts robes are quite smothering. I pinned my Head Girl badge on my tie, and slung the bag onto my shoulder. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and started heading towards the stairs.

Just before I walked down the stairs, I remembered that James was still asleep. Sighing, I dropped my bag on the table and went back upstairs to his room. Slowly, I opened the door to his room, and slipped in.

His room was a light green. A pretty color, I have to say. His room was actually _neat. _His suitcases were stacked by his closet, and his books in a neat pile on his desk.

James was sleeping, an arm hanging of the edge. He looked calm, and younger. I slowly tip-toed my way over when I, accidently, hit my on the frame of his bed. I tripped and landed on his bed, bouncing him off.

"Ow!" he and I muttered, me rubbing my poor toe, him running his hand through his hair. He got out of his sheets, and unfortunately, he was only wearing boxers.

"Merlin!," James muttered, rubbing his head. He noticed I was staring at him, no doubt with my mouth hanging open, and smirked. "Boyd, if you wanted to see my six-pack," he patted his abs, and I forced myself to focus on his face, "just ask." I blushed, and shot him my death-glare.

"Look, Potter," I spat, "First of all, you and the rest of the guys always take your shirts off when we're running around the Quidditch pitch. You're not the only one with a six-pack. Second, it's already 8:35," I gestured to the muggle clock sitting by his bed, "So if you wanna miss breakfast, fine by me. I'll make sure I sit far away from your growling stomach." But I don't think James heard what I had just said.

"Bloody hell! I'm gonna miss breakfast! I'm gonna miss everything!" He literally dove over across the bed, and rolled onto the floor on the other side. He grabbed his uniform, threw it on, and ran into the bathroom. Five seconds later, he rushed back, pinning his Head Boy badge on his tie, and grabbed his books.

"Gee," I said, shaking his head as I followed him down the stairs, "I think that's the fastest I've ever someone get ready, even for a guy." He mock-bowed as he ran out the door and into the hallway.

"Whoa, Potter!" I yelled, catching his sleeve and yanking. He stopped to glare at me. "What did you and Fred do _this_ time?" He stared blankly at me.

"What did you think we did," he asked, running again, "We planned our first-day-of-school prank yesterday, and we were going to prank today. But now breakfast is probably almost over." I followed him through the halls. I could feel the floor shake from several _boom _as we stopped in front of the Great Hall doors.

"Yes! Just in time!" James grinned gleefully, pushing open the doors. The sight inside was . . . interesting.

Balloons and bubbles. All I could see. But, when a bubble popped on Slytherin student, he was splattered with rainbow paint.

"That's it?" I asked, exasperated, "I'm mean, we're Heads. I shouldn't be supporting you and you shouldn't be doing this. But really? This was the best you got?" James shook his head.

"Wait for it . . . now," James pointed at the kid. I took what I had just said back. Poor kid was growing antlers and a red nose. Don't get me wrong, I love Rudolph, but the look really didn't suit humans. Just then, a balloon popped right next to me, revealing a goat. The stupid thing chewed on my tie before I shoved it away.

"So," I said, a bit annoyed, "This prank causes goats to appear and students to look like Rudolph?"

"No, the prank causes _any _animal to appear and students to change or grow limbs. We're not _that _limited. Plus, balloons and bubbles are fun," James explained, popping a bubble, which splattered him with paint.

"Merlin!," James exclaimed, wiping paint out of his eyes, "Bad move, huh?" I nodded. Great, if James turned into anything less than he deemed "manly", I would be stuck with his whining 'til whenever this magic wore off. I looked over at the Gryffindor table, until I saw Sky and Dom. Dom saw me first and waved me over. I grabbed James wrist and pulled him to the table.

"Where were you guys?" Fred yelled at us over the noise, gleefully surveying the scene around him. To me, it seemed like at least half of the Hogwarts population had sprouted some animal body part. I spotted student with a lion's mane, another with a monkey tail, another with a peacock tail, and so on.

"Mel, behind you!" Sky shouted at me. Of course, I had to see what was going on, so I turned around. Yeah, bad choice. I got bubble-blasted in the face.

"Bleh!" I spit out paint, "Paint tastes terrible! Wait, now I'm gonna grow an animal limb. Fantastic!" I said, throwing my hands up. Coming back to my senses, I crawled under the table with the rest of them.

"Hey Potter! You growing anything weird yet?" James shook his head.

"Some bubbles take longer then others," Jame explained, "And it depends, they could last a few days to a week or two." I was about to rip my hair out. What if I started sprouting spider legs in the middle of class. Talk about awkward.

"Oh, I forgot," Dom exclaimed, rummaging through her bag and pulling out two pieces of parchments, "Here are your schedules. Since you two weren't here yet, McGonagall gave them to me to give to you."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, sticking mine in my bag and handing James his. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his.

"DUCK!" Fred shouted at us, and we hid behind a table until the chaos ended.

* * *

Finally, an hour later, Dumbledore was able to clean up the Great Hall, and the teachers ushered us all out to our classes. I survived with dress shirt turned short sleeves (stupid goats) and no extra limbs yet. Me, Dom, Sky, Fred, and unfortunately James, had Potions together first period. Since I wanted to become a Auror, for extra, I was taking Mind Magic, Cursebreaking, and Wandless Magic, all advanced courses. The mandatory courses were Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

First period was Potions with the Ravenclaws. _Not bad, _I thought, shoving my schedule into my bag. Everywhere I looked, I say different animal body parts and ripped clothing. McGonagall wouldn't let us change. "To teach you a lesson," she had said. Lesson, yeah right. But I've got to say, it was a creative prank. Out of the five of us, Dom was the only lucky enough to not get hit, but she was missing a sleeve of her shirt due to a goat. Fred's left hand was now a lobster claw, Sky had a unicorn's horn sticking out of her forehead, and me and James were still waiting. I followed the rest of the Gryffindors to class, where Slughorn greeted us with a big smile as we filed into the dungeons. Dom, Sky, and I sat together and the boys sat behind us.

"Welcome back!" Slughorn exclaimed, standing in front of his desk with a sheet of parchment in his hands, "It's so good to see everyone. I hope you all had a good summer break. But now is the time for learning, so make sure you stay focused during my class." James and Fred sniggered behind us while I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, "you will each be assigned a partner. This partnership will last the entire year, and no, you cannot switch with someone else. I will now read the pair of names. Once you hear your name and your partners, please sit with them at a table. I'll announce the Ravenclaws first and Gryffindors after." He looked back at his list.

I tuned him out, instead on focusing James and Fred, who happened to find flicking parchment pieces at my hair very entertaining. I gave both of them well-deserved slap across the back of the head. While I was in the midst of slapping them again, this time for amusement, Slughorn started reading the Gryffindor list.

"Sarah Longbottom and Leo York. Skylar Patterson and Fred Weasley. Dominique Weasley and Christopher Thomas. Melissa Boyd and . . James Potter." I slowly turned around in my chair, hand position right above James's head.

"Ex-excuse me sir?" I sputtered, interrupting him. Slughorn shot me a look, before saying, "Yes, you heard correctly, Miss Boyd. It seemed fit because, as you well know, James is Head Boy, and you two already spend a lot of time together." He went back to reading a list before I could retort. Sky and Dom had already left to sit with their partners.

"Hello partner," James drawled, sitting down next to me and leaning back. For the fun of it, and because he was already annoying the hell out of me, I kicked the chair out from behind him. James fell flat on his arse with an "OW!", and he got up rubbing the spot he fell on. I burst out laughing, along with Fred, Sky, and Dom. I looked around the room, and spotted almost all the girls staring at his arse worriedly. Unfortunately, James noticed, and patted his butt, saying, "It's alright ladies." Most of the girls blushed and looked away. But the girl sitting next to James, Valerie Ford (AKA. Queen of the Bitches, pardon my language), pouted before asking, "You sure Jamesie? I can walk you down to Madame Pomfrey." James waved it off, and for some unknown reason, Valerie glared at me.

But all that flew out of my head as black raven wings ripped through his shirt from his shoulder blades. They were huge. He turned around to see me gaping.

"I know I'm good-looking, handsome even," James smirked, "but you're gonna catch flies." I snapped my mouth shut, before slowly saying, "James, you grew . ."

"James, you mind folding you're wings? Slughorn's starting class and I can't see," Sky asked, jabbing him with her horn, before looking at me. "You too, Mel." I did a double-take. Hold on a minute. Slowly, I reached my hand behind my back and felt feathers. I turned my head and saw the tips of russet wings. I tried to mentally tell my new wings to fold. Didn't work. So I started moving my arms around until my wing finally folded when I thrust my elbows back.

James was finally finished admiring his wings. At least he was satisfied. According to him, the wings made him look "badass". His words, not mine. Slughorn had us copying notes on the Polyjuice Potion. James was smirking as he finished his notes and started doodling stick figures on his parchment. I knew that his dad had helped brew a batch of Polyjuice Potion in his second year.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Slughorn clapped his hand to get our attention, "For the next month or two, depending on timing, you and your partner's assignment will be to brew a batch of Polyjuice Potion. Class is dismissed." We headed out of the dungeon, and with all the extra animal limbs, the hallways were even more crowded than usual. Sky's horn kept on jabbing me in the back. Once we were able to squeeze out of the mob of people, I took a deep breath. It was suffocating back there.

"You know what Boyd," James started as the rest of us looked at our schedules, "What a coincidence that we're both birds, huh? We could hatch . ." I didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence that sentence because I slapped a hand over his mouth. He sniggered against it and I took my hand away before he could lick it, shooting him a glare.

The only thought running through my brain running through my brain was: this was gonna be a very long day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review...**


End file.
